A bunch of songs
by Doc in Oz
Summary: A Chuck song fic collection. Cold Chisel. Pink Floyd. Gerry Rafferty. Tom Lehrer!   All one shots.
1. Flame Trees

The Flame Trees – Cold Chisel

A Chuck Song Fic.

**A.N. **After being gobsmacked by _Brickroad16's_ epic "Collide," I thought I might have a shot. The song is good, hope I can do it justice.

* * *

I don't own Chuck et al.

Music: Steve Prestwich

Words: Don Walker (no relation)

**Kids out driving Saturday afternoon pass me by  
I'm just savouring familiar sights  
We share some history, this town and I  
And I can't stop that long forgotten feeling of her  
Try to book a room to stay tonight  
**

The phone call turned Sarah's life upside down. No warning at all. Leave home (and she did think of it as 'home'). Go to the other side of the continent. She'd only just begun to be comfortable with the feelings she had for him. She'd even begun to see that one day she could leave the CIA, to have a life. With him. She even (deep in her heart of hearts) acknowledged that, _that_ day could be closer than she thought.

One goddamn phone call, and it was over. The longest, most successful (and rewarding) period of her career (and life) was over. Sent across the country, and then to God knows where, and for how long. Should she quit? Find him? What if they killed him? Can't think that way. Would they ever see each other again? Would he even speak to her?

She was still driving through the city. Their city. They'd had a mission in _that_ building. Another, posing as a couple on the dance floor in _that_ hotel. He danced like a white boy, but he loved it when she danced. With him; said it made him look good. She wouldn't let the tears flow. Not yet.

Trust doesn't come easy in her line of work. Doubly more so with Sarah. And yet he began to break her barriers down almost immediately. Him and his stupid _Star Wars_ and _Klingons_.

**Number one is to find some friends to say "You're doing well  
After all this time you boys look just the same"  
Number two is the happy hour at one of two hotels  
Settle in to play "Do you remember so and so?"  
Number three is never say her name**

Morgan used his special (and very own private) door into Casa Bartowski. "Dude, come on man. Get up."

Chuck barely raised his eyes. Morgan continued "Come _on_ man, we gotta go to work." Morgan was worried, ever since she'd … No. Don't even think of her. She left _him_. Chuck was his responsibility now.

Chuck was a mess. Worse than he'd seen before. He wouldn't _do_ anything. He would work at the Herd desk, but it was all on autopilot. Being Chuck, naturally it was brilliant. But Morgan knew the real Chuck. Brilliant was only average for Chuck.

For Morgan, being Morgan, to be worried was a sign that the situation was really _bad_. Chuck would usually be the one to notice the slightest hint of a problem. Morgan had to trip over it. Often more than once. Ellie was a help (of course), but it was the Chuck and Morgan show. Morgan would do what he could to help his best friend.

"Come on, dude. You and me, after work. Pizza, _Call of Duty_ and as much caffeine as our systems will allow?"

"OK" was the wane response. It was a sign. A start.

**Oh the flame trees will blind the weary driver**  
**And there's nothing else could set fire to this town**  
**There's no change, there's no pace**  
**Everything within its place**  
**Just makes it harder to believe that she won't be around**

"There's been a change in the Intersect project" began Brigadier General Bekman, "We've had to shut it down. It's become unstable. _Civilians_." The last word left a bad taste in her mouth. Especially that _one_ civilian at heart of it all. "I've taken the CIA out of this. NSA agent Casey will close things up. This project should have never reached this situation."

"General, can nothing be salvaged?"

"The Intersect is unstable. We are reliably informed that…. the Intersect will never work again."

**But Ah! Who needs that sentimental bullshit, anyway  
Takes more than just a memory to make me cry  
I'm happy just to sit here round a table with old friends  
And see which one of us can tell the biggest lies  
**

The Nerd Herd desk was a nightmare. Why did every girl in Burbank suddenly reminded Chuck of her. He would constantly be caught out by a girl in the corner of his eye. _Her_ hair, _her_ scent, _her_ eyes seemed to assault him all day. Everything _but_ her.

After what seemed eons, he tried to look for someone else. No one compared to ….. Oh, God, it's that stupid song. It's stupid because it was true.

Dear, God, he was one dead dog away from living a Country Music song.

Work. Sleep. He tried to drink, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't his ….. idiom. _See, even Python was hollow_. Games did nothing, they just filled in time. He knew Morgan was trying, and he knew he should appreciate it. He just felt …. Nothing. There was nothing left.

And she was probably with Bryce. Right now.

**There's a girl falling in love near where the pianola stands  
With her young local factory out-of-worker, holding hands  
And I'm wondering if he'll go or if he'll stay**

**Do you remember, nothing stopped us on the field**  
**In our day**

They worked so magically as a team. Naturally it was shaky at the start. They had no reason to trust each other. Sarah smiled fondly, not after the way they'd met. God, she loved the way he'd found the way to make things work. The way he kept trying to find the real her. He was the glue holding them together at first. The tiniest bit of information, and he could see it all, the mission (and her).

She worked hard to keep it professional, he just flared right up whenever he saw her. It was flattering, of course. And he kept pushing at the walls she built. No, push was wrong. He walked through them like they weren't there. Well, sort of. It did take some time. A girl could get a reputation otherwise.

Sarah was the planner. She ended up finding ways to work closer together. It was all professional of course.

**Oh the flame trees will blind the weary driver  
And there's nothing else could set fire to this town  
There's no change, there's no pace  
Everything within its place  
Just makes it harder to believe that she won't be around  
**

Casey looked down at the body. He'd make a clean kill. His victim's last words had almost been apologetic. Maybe Casey was fed up with this. He was good at his job. He'd heard the others whisper. Was he burning out? True, killing didn't feel like it did when he started. That was normal, wasn't it?

It wasn't like he really _liked_ the moron. Him and his girlfriend. Where ever she was at the moment.

A General says frog. A Major jumps. That's the way it works.

Anyway, things would back the way they should be. This computer, Intersect shit …. He didn't like it.

**Oh the flame trees will blind the weary driver  
And there's nothing else could set fire to this town  
There's no change, there's no pace  
Everything within its place  
Just makes it harder to believe that she won't be around**

Sarah checked the image sent to her phone. The Mark. That was him over there. "Piece of cake" she said to herself.

And walked into the Burbank Buy More. Changing lives in that instant.

"Stop the presses. Who is that? Vicky Vale!"

"Vicky Vale. Vicky Vale. Vick, Vick, Vicky Vale …" He dropped the phone, and Sarah and Chuck locked eyes for the very first time. 

* * *

**A.N.** Be honest, you picked that from the start, didn't you? I had to have a shot, though.

Humour me; drink about four beers (or Mo-Hee-Toes) and listen to the song. You will identify.


	2. Whatever's Written In Your Heart

I don't own Chuck et al.

Warning – Mild sexual themes. Some swearing.

* * *

**A.N.** The following is a scene that was too long / didn't fit with the rest of the story I was writing at the time.

I've wanted to do a fic version of this song for a bit. Nothing I wrote did it any justice.

* * *

Whatever's Written In Your Heart

Songwriter - Gerry Rafferty.

**(Yeah, night and day and day)**

**Wakin' up here on a rainy day**  
**I swore last time that I would stay away**  
**I came down here to talk to you**  
**I said this time I might get through.**

She came out of the bedroom wearing a sarong-y thing.

Gulp.

They went to the pool.

Off comes the sarong-y thing. Not a red bikini. White. And small. Very small.

Chuck has gone beyond Gulp.

_Baseball, think about baseball_. Annnnd….. nothing. _For God's sake, man. Something, stop staring._ He thought to himself.

Sarah swims laps. Quite a few actually. Every time she checks on Chuck, his eyes are locked on her. She grins to herself.

**I heard us speak but all the words were dead  
We talked all night and left it all unsaid  
So we agree to disagree  
At least we got our memory.  
**

After her laps, she got out at the other end. Just so she could walk slowly back to him. Leaving wet footprints in the hot pebble-crete. God love him, at least he'd closed his mouth this time. Then she noticed…

"Chuck! Have you put on any sun screen? I swear, Ellie's gonna kill me if I let you blister." She squeezes out a dollop onto her palms, and then transfers the goop to his face.

Like a five year old, he squints, and squirms. "Chuuuck." She begins.

Nope.

So, plan B.

She swings a still dripping leg over him, and sits in his lap, facing him. The heft of a very healthy, if damp, Sarah gets his attention. Their eyes lock, as always_. _Almost, _almost_, she speaks, but then she can't.

Both hands to his face, holding his gaze, she slowly rubs the sunblock to his face. Then his shoulders, upper arms. Then his chest.

He stopped her when she starts to go below his ribcage. He was looking at her, wondering…. She stood up, moved to the sunbed beside him, lay face down on the sun bed, "Do my back?"

_Baseball. Cricket, they play cricket over here. Anything but…._ the feel of Sarah's skin as he massaged the screen onto her back. He was very careful not to stray too far from the middle of her back. Certainly not the sides of her upper torso.

**Whatever's written in your heart, that's all that matters  
You'll find a way to say it all someday (yeah)  
Whatever's written in your heart, that's all that matters  
Yeah, night and day, night and day.  
**

Chuck discovered something. Just between her shoulder blades, press just right, and you've just found Commander Data's Off Switch. She made the most erotic melting sound. Must remember that one…..

**You've got your secrets yeah and I've got mine  
We've played this game now for a long long time  
You don't lean on anyone  
You never had no place to run.  
**

"My legs too, sweetie?"

_I swear, she's doing this deliberately._

As he rubbed the sunscreen in he worked his way up her legs, Sarah parted her thighs a little, and then hitched her bikini bottoms up about an inch, so Chuck could cover past her tan line.

"Sarah, don't."

"Mmmm?"

"Please don't do this." _Don't do this to me._

Sarah heard the pain in his voice. She sat up quickly, turned to face him. She saw his face. He was near tears.

"Oh God. Chuck I'm sorry." As she enveloped him in her arms. Hugging him tight.

Automatically, his arms wrapped around her. He whispered to her "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm not a spy. I can't switch my feelings off like …." _A robot. I'm not Bryce. I'm not like you. Not that you're a robot. I just can't see how you can …._

She interrupted him "No, it's not like that. Chuck…" and she separated so they could see each other's eyes. She needed him to see that she meant this.

"Chuck, I forgot. I'm sorry. I wanted to say…." _I never wanted to give you a cheap thrill. I wanted to give you …. hope. To show you I want you too…. _"Chuck, I forget sometimes. That you can't …." _how do I say masturbate? _"….that you're on camera all the time. Well, mostly."

And she waited for it with a smile. He could never resist the quote from the space alien film.

"Mostly." He whispered it in pain. But a ghost of his goofy smile drifted across his face. And was gone.

**You never wanted me to get too close  
We love and hate the ones we need the most  
I tried to find a way to you  
One thing I could say to you.  
**

Now Sarah was in pain. She dragged him in again. Tight. "Chuck…" she breathed.

"Sarah, you know how I feel. Don't…." _push me. Hurt me. For God's sake, don't tease me._ "I'm sorry Sarah. I just can't….." he clung to her.

She pulled back to study his eyes again. "Chuck, I know how you feel." And then in a whisper "Believe me, I _know_ what you feel." She paused until she saw his eyes comprehend. "I'm so sorry. The last thing that I ever want to do is to hurt you."

"We're kind of messed up, aren't we?" _Me, I'm messed up. I'm damn near crying for fuck sake._

Sarah sobbed a laugh. _God, it's me. I'm so fucked up. Why does everything I do hurt this man?_

**Whatever's written in your heart, that's all that matters  
You'll find a way to say it all someday (yeah)  
Whatever's written in your heart, that's all that matters  
Yeah, night and day, night and day.  
**

"Have I told you, at The Farm, there's a module…. resisting inquisition…." Sarah began, hesitantly.

"Well, nobody expects the Spanish…. Sorry"

_Thank God, he's getting better_ she smiled letting out a breath she'd held forever. She began again "We get tested. Trained. To lie." _God this hurt more than I thought it would_ "To resist…..pentothal." She trailed off.

**Maybe I've always set my sights too high  
You take the easy way and still get by  
I know there ain't no special way  
We all get there anyway.  
**

Chuck stared at his love. He blinked. Twice. And then Sarah could actually see the light bulb blast into light. _Actually it doesn't hurt any more._

**I heard us speak but all the words were dead  
Talked all night and left it all unsaid  
So we agree to disagree  
At least we got our memory.  
**

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I won't do that again."

"That's OK Sarah. I just kind of freaked out. I'm sorry. And, well, you can do that again…if you want…" he trailed off. _Crap, did I just say that aloud?_

Sarah blinked. _Did he just…. _"OK." _But maybe not today._ She gave him a small smile. _Maybe._

"Um, I think I need a drink. What would you like?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Sarah would have whatever Chuck wanted.

**Whatever's written in your heart, that's all that matters  
You'll find a way to say it all someday (yeah)  
Whatever's written in your heart, that's all that matters  
Yeah, night and day, night and day.  
**

**(fade)  
Yeah, Night and day and day  
Yeah, Night and day and day (whatever's written in your heart)  
**


	3. Wish You Were Here

Pink Floyd – "Wish You Were Here."

I don't own Chuck et al. 

* * *

Songwriters: Roger Waters, David Gilmour 

* * *

One year.

The one before it had gone past in a blur. It had only felt like a couple of months. Because he'd met Sarah.

And then "Longshore" was ordered to take Chuck into custody.

He'd spent one last minute with the girl he now knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

That minute felt like seconds.

The next year lasted longer than the time he'd spent pining for Jil…his previou….a girl he once knew.

Her last words to him were hopeful.

"Save you later."

Where was she?

He began to notice his surroundings. They'd kept him drugged. Too much, he couldn't flash. Too little, and Chuck would refuse. They thought he didn't notice anything.

He realised, one agent (even Sarah) couldn't get in here alone. How would she get a team together, to go rogue against their own government?

Because, if she was going to break him out, that was why she hadn't visited. Wasn't it?

Because that would mean…Bryce.

Again.

**So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
**

Casey asked how Chuck was doing this time.

"Not well. Withdrawn from the world. They were in love, weren't they?"

"From the beginning." Replied Casey.

"And were never allowed to express that fully, did they?"

"We all knew how he felt. She played it very close, but never crossed the line."

"Well, given the way...his previous relationship ended, that has complicated the matter. Can we find her? She may give us the….change we, he needs."

"Classified." Casey felt a bad taste in his mouth.

Casey drove away from Chuck's bunker. He was starting to hate this job.

**Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
And cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war,  
For a lead role in a cage?  
**

Casey asked how his former team member was doing this time. A different doctor this time. The doctors in this place never seemed to last long.

"Not well. Withdrawn from the world. They were in love, weren't they?"

"From the beginning." Replied Casey. The doctors may change, but the problem stayed the same.

...

No one saw Sarah begin to plan Chuck's rescue.

Sarah was a planner. Nothing left to chance.

It took longer than she liked.

Time after time, she had to start again from the beginning.

It took longer, and cost her more that she liked, but she was able to open his cell one day.

"Sarah?" and her heart melted. She'd found him. She'd save her Chuck.

**How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.**

After she saved him, they ran.

She found a little cottage, way off the grid. No phone, no cable TV or internet. He gave up all of the 21st century for her. For them.

Idyllic. Happy. Together.

The psychiatrist turned back to Casey, indicated the monitor feed from Sarah's padded cell.

"In layman's terms, she's in her own little world. Sedate her, and she's vegetative. Even re-introducing this … Chuck, won't bring her out. We'll keep her as comfortable as we can, but ….. it's not good."

Casey walked away from Sarah's psych hospital. He felt very old. 

* * *

**A.N.** To this day, I have no idea if Terry Gilliam's _Brazil_ has a happy ending, or not. This was my blatant rip-off.

Am happier with this one. Aside from _FlameTrees_, my other attempts have been amateurish. But you can't do that _I see dead people_ trick all the time. Kind of loses its thud if you keep going back to the same well.


	4. Invisible Touch

**A.N.** Had no intentions of a second song fic. And the line about "only know her name" hit me. Damn-it. And so we start down the slippery slope…...

_The bit about 'name' was also the cause of the first one – Flame Trees. Maybe there's a theme here….._

* * *

Songwriters: Phil Collins; Tony Banks; Michael Rutherford

© HIT & RUN MUSIC PUBLISHING INC 

**Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long  
But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong, ooh now I know  
She has a built in ability  
To take everything she sees  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.  
**

She came into his life. The life after Jill. He didn't like that life, but Chuck was prepared to live it. Five years and counting.

And then, one amazing (fake) night.

"There's nowhere I can run, is there?" No.

She said "Trust me." Why should he? (How can he not?)

And of course he did. It took time. She needed to save his live again, and again (and again).

And of course, she owned his life. In every possible meaning he could think of. To paraphrase _The Princess Bride_, if she wanted, he would fly.

Months of working together. Months of fake dating. Chuck knew Sarah well enough now to know the real smile (that seemed to be reserved for just him) from the _Agent_ smile. He knew he would do something stupid for that smile.

**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.  
**

His sister accepted Sarah instantly. Families like this stopped being shown on TV back in the Seventies. Without quite knowing how, Sarah was now part of a family. A concept so alien to her old life, it would have been like…well, learning Klingon (Sarah never told Chuck about that. It was fun, because…..it was fun).

Previously, it had taken ages for Sarah to start to trust anyone. Now, she wasn't sure she ever did. Not like this. She was the agent damn-it. She was supposed to get them to trust her.

Music did charm the savage beast. Chuck would note her reaction to various songs. Somehow, whenever his playlist started, he'd filled it with her songs….. maybe should look into getting an iPhone, so she could listen to his list when she (missed him) was in her hotel at night…..

**Well I don't really know her, I only know her name  
But she crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same,  
and now I know  
She's got something you just can't trust  
It's something mysterious  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.  
**

"Do you even think my real name is Sarah? I never said I wouldn't lie, I asked you to trust me."

"Tell me something real. What's your name? If that's too dangerous, I get that. Middle name, what your middle name?

Sarah was a cover name, given to her. Issued, like Army boots.

For Chuck, she became Sarah. In more than just name. She found that one throw-away comment changed the way she dressed. She got rid of everything red (or Salmon). That one time she had worn red afterwards, it wasn't hers. CIA issue. She hated the disgusting thing.

_That's what you do, damn you. _

_You, and your sister, get people to be who they are. The Sarah you think you know never really existed before I met you. Now I'm trying to do shit that this Sarah wants, that, the _me_ that before I met you, would never have done. I don't even know if that me exists anymore._

**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.  
**

The break up. Fake break up. Her tears tore into him like …. well, as if the Sheriff had caved his heart out. With a spoon. It _was_ dull. It _hurt_ more.

He would walk into the Wienerlicious, and her simple smile was the best part of his day. It was his personal Kryptonite. Well, the Bavarian uniform helped.

_The envy on the faces of the fourteen-year-old-male-population-within-a-five-mile-radius was a bit of a boost to the ego. She _only_ smiled like that for him. _

Why did everyone assume he had a thing for brunettes? Seriously, it was blondes. And only one blonde.

**She don't like losing, to her it's still a game  
And though she will mess up your life,  
You'll want her just the same, and now I know  
She has a built in ability  
To take everything she sees  
And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her.  
**

"Hey, there's a silver lining. We're not working together, maybe we can go on a date. You can come by my cell…. and tell me who the President is."

Her tears were close. He couldn't have her break down now. Not Sarah. She can do anything.

That first night, the one he spent hours sitting on the sand. He would have given anything to go back to his normal life.

Not anymore.

Sarah.

If he pushed too hard, she would leave. The thought horrified him. He couldn't live without her. But, they'd never be together. That was horrifying too.

**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah (OOOH!)  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
invisible touch...  
**

"I listened to the receiver…. I have two guns. What've you got?"

"Me." One word that says so much.

**She seems to have an invisible touch...**

* * *

**A.N**. Sorry, seem to have mixed the time lines around. Trouble is, I put in the bit about red, and then couldn't get rid of it. 


	5. When the war is over

**Cold Chisel "When The War Is Over"**

**A.N.** Annnd so the slope steepens, and gets slipperier. Was working (honest – was actually at work) on the 'boozer' scene from "vs The Australian Army" and was just simply noting some of my favourite Chisel songs as well as some good Aussie bands. This song came up on the iPod, and I actually listened to the words. Big mistake. Huge. Hippopotamic. 

* * *

Lyrics - Steve Prestwich

**Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
**

Once, she thought she loved Bryce.

And then one day, a man with a goofy smile, and mesmerising eyes, that showed hurt, tried to explain to her that 'Vick Vale' was from Batman. That made things better, of course.

Love.

Love was finding out someone's middle name. Knowing how they liked a pizza, or burger.

Love was finding out. Finding out something, _anything_ about the person you loved.

Whatever she'd had with Bryce, it sure wasn't love. _Her_ Chuck had shown her that. All he had to do was walk in to her shop, and smile. It was the highlight of her day. Her heart _sang_. Part of her fretted it must have been so obvious. Day by day that part grew smaller.

Bryce was a physical release. Something she denied herself now. _They_ denied themselves. The few times she'd slept over, to sell to Ellie and Awesome, his reaction in the morning was obvious.

It was only a matter of time. They both knew.

**When the war is over  
Got to get away  
Pack my bag to no place  
In no time no day  
You and I we used each other's shoulder  
Still so young but somehow so much older  
How can I go home and not get  
Blown away  
**

Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. Nearly two years of fake dating. Missions together. Her head felt _right_ there. It was natural. It belonged. She owned that spot.

Telling Chuck that she'd had no feelings, that he was just an asset. Lies. And he waited.

They were on _their_ beach. Truth was they had only been there maybe three times. That was enough. A bad mission, a close call, just one word said...poorly, and they would end up here. One would always find the other, here. Just a boy and girl, in love, sitting on the beach. Always the same patch of sand.

He'd asked her, the first time she joined him there (it wasn't really a question).

"There's no place I can run, is there?"

And now, he didn't want to. Couldn't. Running would mean leaving Sarah.

**You and I had our sights set  
On something  
Hope this doesn't mean our days are numbered  
I got plans for more than a wanted man  
All around this chaos and madness  
Can't help feeling nothing more than sadness  
Only choice to face it the best I can  
**

He knew she'd lied. _Have everything you ever wanted... Be free to live whatever life you choose with _whomever_ you choose._ Yeah, that's why it's called 'handling.' And yet, he caught the look in her eye, and the more telling look she gave after the flash, when she knew he'd caught her out. Maybe...

When they'd met, if she'd told him the sky was orange, he'd have believed it. But he'd seen the real Sarah. Not all of her, but the glimpses she hoped he'd miss, didn't go unnoticed. The hidden Sarah was warm, caring, funny (even if she didn't think she was) and above all, a beautiful person (again, even if she didn't think she was).

Yet hope remains. Fulcrum was hunting for him. Them. A bunker of one sort or another was always hanging over him. Them.

Or worse. People don't keep old computers when they're out of date.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him. To wish all of the Intersect, CIA, Fulcrum away was to wish Sarah away.

And while it was her job to save him, it was the passion she showed while doing so that fuelled this hope.

Together, though, they were unstoppable. Chuck was a different man (and he was thinking of himself as a man) now. Bryce had futzed up his life three times now. Third time was the charm, because that had brought Sarah to him.

**When the war is over  
Got to start again  
Try to hold a trace of what it was  
Back then  
You and I we sent each other stories  
Just a page I'm lost in all its glory  
How can I go home and not get blown away  
**

Could the Intersect be removed?

Would Sarah stay?

_That_ was question. There were days when he was sure. Then she'd shut him down. One time, that was a beach day. Well, night actually. Their beach.

Would he have knowingly uploaded the Intersect, knowing that would lead Sarah to him? In a heartbeat.

If you'd have asked that question at first, he would have had to think. Not now.

**Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
**

Unless your name is Sarah, and he is Chuck.

**Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away**

Unless your name is Chuck, and she is Sarah. 

* * *

**A.N. (II)** I had a look on iTunes for our foreign friends, to see if Cold Chisel came up. Couldn't find it. Probably some legal record company reason. If you can't find Chisel, try looking for Jimmy Barnes – lead singer.

Oh, and it's another three (or four) Mo-Hee-Toe song. The best ones always are, aren't they?


	6. Four Walls

Cold Chisel - Four Walls

Words by Don Walker (no relation) 

* * *

I don't own chuck et al. 

* * *

Two years. Two years of uncertainty.

Sarah had come into his life, along with the computer stuck in his head.

Chuck fell in love with her almost immediately.

Now, she was so cold to him.

**They're calling time for exercise  
Round her Majesty's hotel  
The maid'll hose the room out  
When I'm gone  
I never knew such luxury  
Before my verdict fell  
Four walls, washbasin, prison bed  
**

There was hope. He saw that, so often. And then the agent mask would flick into place.

Pretended she was his girlfriend. As if an angel like Sarah could fall for…..stuck in a dead end job he hated, ejected from Stanford for something he didn't…couldn't have done.

The expression "Punching above his weight" seemed to cover what they had.

Even Roan had once asked Sarah how long they'd been "cavorting."

Cavorting. Chuck like that word.

He didn't like the answer Sarah had given though.

**Well the Bathurst riots ended  
When they clubbed the rebels down  
And in every congregation  
There was silence  
You can hear the Angels singin'  
When Christmas comes around  
Four walls, washbasin, prison bed  
**

He was in pain. He loved Sarah so much it hurt. Her smile would keep him going for hours.

But then there was the Agent Walker smile. That was all he'd seen from her lately. It shut him down. It affected his other job.

The General wasn't happy. The team was barely able to function. It seemed they were benched for weeks.

Last night even Ellie and Devon felt the silence. Devon took Chuck away. He tried in the Capitan Awesome manner.

"Way to go, Chuck."

"We all see it. She loves you bro. When you walk in, she's only got eyes for you."

"I've got just the tonic for you. Not bad for the wang, either."

**I love to march while some Nazi calls the time  
Who'd wanna go home  
**

It had been two years. Two years of damned uncertainty.

He'd had the Intersect for seven years, an agent for four, and he and Sarah had been together for three.

And he still didn't really know how she felt.

Even now, when she was standing beside him, as they waited.

**I can't see  
I can't hear  
They've burnt out all the feeling  
I've never been so crazy  
And it's just my second year  
Four walls, washbasin, prison bed**

Chuck finally turned to Sarah.

Against his will, her blue eyes dragged his down.

Was that hope? Was that a hint of a tear?

The voice then intoned "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


	7. Tom Lehrer  Be Prepared

Tom Lehrer - Be prepared

* * *

I don't own Chuck et al.

Warning, adult concepts

(OK, let's be honest here, teenage concepts….)

* * *

**Be prepared! That's the Boy Scout's marching song,  
Be prepared! As through life you march along.  
Be prepared to hold your liquor pretty well,  
Don't write naughty words on walls if you can't spell.  
**

Chuck was never a Boy Scout.

Bryce, on the other hand was an Eagle Scout. Made the point of reminding Chuck that, that was the same as Armstrong. You know, Neil Armstrong, first man on the Moon.

Hate to say it, but it showed. Bryce was _always_ prepared.

**Be prepared! To hide that pack of cigarettes,  
Don't make book if you cannot cover bets.  
Keep those reefers hidden where you're sure  
That they will not be found  
And be careful not to smoke them  
When the scoutmaster's around  
For he only will insist that it be shared.  
Be prepared!  
**

Chuck was never a Boy Scout

Casey on the other hand. Surely he'd been a Boy Scout.

Except for the gun fetish. Maybe.

There was probably a badge for that.

**Be prepared! That's the Boy Scouts' solemn creed,  
Be prepared! And be clean in word and deed.  
Don't solicit for your sister, that's not nice,  
Unless you get a good percentage of her price.  
**

Chuck was never a Boy Scout.

Devon, on the other hand.

Actually, he probably was _still_ a Boy Scout. Or Eagle. Whatever.

Because he certainly is Awesome.

And he had to learn that rock climbing, skydiving, flossing from somewhere.

**Be prepared! And be careful not to do  
Your good deeds when there's no one watching you.  
If you're looking for adventure of a  
new and different kind,  
And you come across a Girl Scout who is  
similarly inclined,  
Don't be nervous, don't be flustered, don't be scared.  
Be prepared!  
**

Chuck was never a boy scout.

Sarah didn't take the news at all well.

"_What_ do you mean 'he left you an I.O.U.?'!"


	8. Always the last to know

**Always The Last to Know – Del Amitri**

I don't own Chuck et al.

* * *

I hate the spy world.

Yes, it did lead Sarah to me.

And because of that same damned spy world, we could never be _truly_ together.

I fell for her the moment I first saw her.

No surprise there, every male with a pulse, aged between eight and eighty fell for her on sight (and very likely not just males either – and come to think of it, even the age bracket might be a bit restrictive).

Spend some time with her. Get to know the girl – no, the woman – behind the agent.

Sarah was funny – even if she didn't think she was. She was smart. Smart street and book-smart, a rare combination. And just once in a while, there is compassion.

The only fly in the ointment is….my former college roommate. Try not to, but I still…..still think of him as a friend.

She loves him. Not me. Him. If you knew Sarah, it shows. The times I saw them together, the looks they shared, the way the two moved around each other.

Sarah was in love.

Just not with me.

**So you're in love with someone else  
Someone who burns within your soul  
And it looks like I'm the last to know  
I hear you've never felt so alive  
So much desire beyond control  
And as usual I am the last to know  
**

What turned out to be our first mission (it hadn't started out as that, that was for damned sure), she'd freaked me out.

Just a little.

Those knives were deadly. And just a hint sexy.

**The last to know how you're feeling  
The last to know where you are  
The last to know if you're happy now  
Or if he's treating you like I treated you  
Or if he's cruel I'll be the last to know  
**

Just once in a while, the woman behind Sarah the Agent peeked through. That tiny glimpse keeps me going.

Normally though, she hides her pain behind the agent.

She says "I'm fine." End of discussion.

God, I'm such a klutz. I just try to talk to her. And then I say a word…poorly, and I've just reminded her of the difference between her agent former lover, and the nerd.

**We spent summers up beyond the bay  
And you said these are such perfect days  
That if the bomb drops baby, I want to be the last to know  
But now you're living up behind the hill  
And though we share the same city and feel the same sun  
When your winter comes  
I'll be the last to know  
**

You could see it in Sarah's eyes.

Yes, you could be in the same room with her, but there were times she was somewhere else. Almost every word she said could have a second meaning. And if you knew about it, then you could see she was thinking about him.

**Always the last to know how you're feeling  
The last to know where you are  
The last to know if you're happy now  
Or if he's pleading with you like I pleaded with you  
If you go don't let me be the last to know  
Don't let me be the last  
To know  
**

I know you'd be happier with him.

I guess I'm just being greedy.

God, I sound like a country music song.

Look after him. I guess he's technically still my friend.

**Creation's gone crazy, the tv's gone mad  
Now you're the only sane thing that I have  
**

I'm sorry Sarah. I know you don't love me.

Don't _really_ love me, but I do love you.

**The last to know how you're feeling  
The last to know where you are  
The last to know if you're happy now  
Or if he's cheating on you like I cheated on you  
And you were the last to know**

Crap, this really hurts.

Hi, Chuck. Look after her pal.

My best friend kneels beside me "Bryce, you're gonna be fine. You and Sarah will go on missions, and…..save the world…."

She…..she wasn't gonna come.


	9. Wait For Me

**A.N.** Yeah. I got bored, and started re-reading _Collide._ Go read that, it's way better than this. But have a listen to this song.

I don't own Chuck et al.

I did buy this song on iTunes, but that probably doesn't count.

* * *

Wait For Me by _Theory of a Deadman_

The phone rang. It was dark, and Chuck was sleeping. When the ringtone woke him, he looked, the caller ID was blocked. He answered it but kept quite.

_Hi…._came her voice, it woke him up properly.

He smiled softly to himself "Hi…." he snuggled comfortably under the covers, still smiling.

_Did I wake you?_

"Nah…"

_Liar._ You could hear her smile. Chuck smiled too.

"God, I miss you" he whispered.

_I miss you too. I'm sorry Chuck… I wish…_

"Don't be. We knew this would….."

**You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever till I return to you  
But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive  
**

His shift at the Nerd Desk dragged. The world seemed to be full of idiots. Even Jeff was smarter than …..

Chuck stopped pretending to listen to the silly old fool. He just wouldn't let it go. And it was nothing to do with Chuck.

Casey saw that Chuck was about to loose it with the man yelling at him. While Casey took the angry senior citizen aside, he glanced at Chuck. This wasn't like Bartowski. Chuck had more patience with stupid people than anyone Casey had ever known. This new handler that had replaced Sarah…. She was killing Chuck. Maybe Casey would have to speak to her. Casey _really_ didn't want to bring it to Beckman's attention. Any more than it probably already was. The old biddy had eyes in the back of her head.

"Are you going to fix this?" demanded the old man, almost spitting in Casey's face with rage. Casey dragged his attention back to the gadfly in his face.

"How?" he asked with dangerous patience "This is the Buy More. _That_ is the parking lot. Call the cops."

"It clearly says five minute waiting, and that old van has been there all day. What is your name? I won't rest until that _thing_ is moved! I will take this to the highest level!"

Morgan saved the stupid old fart's life, by pretending there were customers near the Beastmasters. Morgan cheerfully wrote everything down, and told the man his name was Jeff Barnes.

**Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
**

Three weeks ago, Sarah had stood before him in the middle of the yogurt store. They weren't shouting at each other, but they sure as shit weren't whispering either.

"Sarah! I know you feel something. You know how I fee.."

"Chuck, you are an asset. Asset! I could be sent away tonight. That is why we can't…"

"So to keep me 'safe,' you will deny us….."

"Yes! A hundred time yes! A thousand…." her hands flew wildly

"So, you _do_ feel somethi….." he said slowly

"Chuck, this might be the last you speak to Sarah" she held his eyes with her own. Both of them pleading silently. Pleading for the same, and yet very different things.

"Promise me something?" he whispered to her thunderously still expression "Be safe, Sarah Walker. Be safe" he continued with a similar expression to hers, before turning on his heel and walking back to the Buy More with a wooden step, that broke the moment he got to the break room.

**No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away  
**

The next time he was in the Orange Orange, it wasn't Sarah. The agent who stood there was just as beautiful as Sarah, but her eyes were cold. She was all agent. Chuck fled the shop after less than five minutes with her. She was like a 'skin job.' Some sort of cookie cutter CIA issued emotionless robot.

Chuck used to love going to the stupid yogurt shop. Not anymore. He ate a cut lunch working the Cage. It felt homier than the surgically cold CIA base of operations.

And of course, he would get ordered there for missions, or to provide a flash. For the first few meetings, Casey liked the agent standing where Sarah used to. But he couldn't help comparing this cold professional to Sarah.

Casey had returned to the swanky hotel room, the air frigid with the two of them ignoring each other. When they went down to their supposedly romantic dinner so Chuck could identify the mole, half the time they referred to each other by last name, or as 'asset' and 'agent.' They got the intel, after Chuck had flashed, and Casey was able to access the mole's room.

"You were supposed to be a young couple in love" Casey groused. "Instead, you came off like two strangers locked in a loveless marriage. Cut him some slack" Casey said on the ride back to Echo Park after the long, uncomfortable mission. "He misses Sarah….. I think we all do…" he admitted to himself.

**Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me  
**

He couldn't contact her. Only Sarah could ring him on a series of single use 'burn' phones. He would wait, at first patiently, then resignedly and finally with true understanding of her position. The danger she was placing her self in. She could ruin her current mission by calling him, just so he could feel better. She could blow years of undercover work just because it was late, and he missed her. The burn phones were sourced from all over. Never bought (or stolen) by the same person, or the same city. Three of them could have even been traced back to the Burbank Buy More.

Even knowing this, Sarah's late night (or early morning) calls were too far apart for his liking.

It kept him going, and simultaneously made things infinitely worse. He would sleep contentedly for the first time in ages. Still smiling a little in the morning. But then that would fade as time passed.

Eventually, of course, there was another mission.

Chuck drained the dregs of his cocktail. It that had of been _Sarah_ flirting with the target, he would have been like a dog sitting in the chili patch. Desperate to try and help. To not let _Sarah_ get into any trouble.

Casey passed another cocktail to Chuck, with a raised eyebrow. Chuck just listened to the mark invite her to his room with zero subtlety or tact. Chuck glanced at his watch, and then at Casey. They silently began a five minute countdown.

Standing in the fire escape well, Casey checked his side arm again. While things had been _professional_ lately, they were a lot more fun when Sarah was still here. This must be killing Chuck.

**What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay  
**

His new CIA issued 'girlfriend' sat beside him at dinner. Cold, beautiful and deadly. She was all agent. She could project an air to fool the civilians, but the smile never reached her eyes, and faded too quickly. Chuck knew that this agent hated him, and his life. She was only here to protect the asset.

He missed Sarah immensely. More that he thought he ever could.

He picked at his food, not hungry. He just wanted this night to be over with as quickly as possible. There would be no chance of _Sarah_ calling tonight, not with _her_ in the same room, the same _bed_ that he was. The two times she had slept over, they stayed as far apart on the bed as was possible. Chuck had perfected the art of sleeping right on the edge of the mattress, not moving.

God, he missed the days when he would wake up, with Sarah accidentally nuzzling his neck. Or his lips… They would both continue graze lips, both half asleep, but awake enough to know the other was also half awake….

Pretending to sleep, just like the other was.

A lifetime of hope, lived in irregular five minute moments. Even in secret hand touching, so much was unsaid, but crystal clear.

**And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me  
**

After dinner, Ellie suggested moving to the couch to watch some TV. Chuck and his cold agent sat next to each other, pretending to watch the TV. There was a distance between them, a one inch strip of no mans land. When Chuck returned after freshening up the drinks his fingers grazed hers accidentally. They both retracted quickly, her eyes staring at him accusingly. God he hated this. He sat sadly back on the couch.

The agent took a sip of her wine, all the time staring at Chuck with an unreadable look in her blue eyes, before allowing _Sarah_ to peek through "Chuck, this is killing me" she whispered.

"Me too" he whispered back. Her hand suddenly grabbed his, squeezing tightly, her eyes shining.

"We just have to last until…."

"I know" he nodded "Why is this so hard?" he wondered "I lasted all those cover dates before this…."

"I know. We…. we just have to last the distance. Another two week until my place. Know that I love you Chuck."

"I know. Be our luck we get a three day mission that week end….."

"I would kill if that happens" she realized that that could be a possibility.

He grinned into her forehead "You know? With most people, that is just an expression….."

"Lucky for us, I'm not most people" she grinned, and gave him a quick kiss before they returned their pseudo attention to the TV, their hands resting close, with their little fingers making touching games.

Ellie silently watched the pair of them with a hidden smile. She loved her brother, but God he could be an idiot. The pair of them. What ever he'd done this time, Sarah had pretended to be cold to him, but they couldn't pretend all the time. Like now, the way they looked at each other. Anyone could see the love they had.


	10. Cheap Wine

I don't own Chuck et al.

**A.N.** Last week, I had a bad day at work. There was no real reason, I just had the blahs. My customers were their normal genius selves, I just wanted to bite most of them. This song saved me. On the drive home, it came up. Wind the windows up, turn up the volume and scream along. Cathartic therapy.

This song is a screamer. Find it and join in. You'll like it.

* * *

Words and music by Don Walker (no relation)

**Cheap Wine**

**by**

**Cold Chisel**

* * *

**Once I smoked a Danneman cigar,  
I drove a foreign car,  
But baby that was years ago;  
I left it all behind,  
**

"Enjoy the rest of your life, Chuck."

Taken at face value, it was a nice thought.

Except, Chuck caught Sarah's expression in the reflection of the monitor. And the look she then flashed at Casey.

Perhaps it wasn't a nice thought. It wasn't even a threat. It was a good bye. Chuck realise he wasn't even worth a threat from Graham.

They were going to kill him, Chuck realised. Sarah had obviously figured it out, judging by the micro burst of horror on her face. And Casey would be the one to pull the trigger.

Chuck had a very nasty thought. If he was right, Sarah would try to distract him. And Chuck was honest enough with himself to acknowledge that she would succeed, she being Sarah, and him being Chuck. She was his blind spot.

**I had a friend, I heard she died,  
On a needle she was crucified,  
Baby that was years ago.  
I left all behind, for my  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Come-on, come-on, come-on,  
**

Outside, he bantered lightly about his girlish screams in the face of danger. Chuck thought she was being honest when she said "Well, you could've fooled me."

They faced each other silently. The real conversation passed between them in their eyes.

Sarah asked him "So, what happens now?" breaking the moment, as she almost always did.

He was caught of guard. This was happening so fast, he had nothing planned. The first thing that came into his mind was "Well, I've got the Buy More..."

Sarah interrupted him "Chuck, can I tell you something?"

He looked at her seriously. "Of course."

She smiled "You can do anything, I've seen you in action and I'm not just talking about the bomb defusing or the diamond stealing. I mean, anything you wanted, you could have."

Chuck dipped his gaze. Was it wishful thinking to hear her stress the word 'anything' ever so slightly? Or to think she was looking at him hopefully? Wishful thinking? Part of him wanted it to be so, but then he looked into her eyes. Maybe it hadn't been wishful at all.

All he had to say was her name. She was the 'anything' he wanted. The way she waited for him with her lips slightly parted almost made him ruin everything.

All he had to say was her name.

This was driving him nuts. Sarah had always gone above and beyond to protect him. But would she defy orders?

One word, one name could ruin everything.

When they finally parted, there was no kiss, no touch. She held his eyes with her gaze for longer than an agent should her asset. That had stayed the same, at least. He watched her re-enter Casey's apartment, and pause at the door for a final look at him. They shared a frowny smile.

He had to run. Now. The watch came off as soon as he was in his bedroom. He left though the living room balcony and over the railing into the garden.

**I don't mind takin' charity,  
From those that I despise,  
Baby I don't need your love  
I don't need your love.  
**

Sarah didn't scream, but it wasn't at conversation volume either "Casey you can't just kill him!"

Casey just waited her out.

She emphasised "Chuck never wanted any of this. Of us! He was never asked, and yet he'd done everything we've made him do! Everything! You can't just kill..."

"Walker, you're compromised. How many have you kill..."

"Compromised be damned! This is wrong! You know it! Chuck's a good guy... he deserves better... better..."

Casey just looked at her fight the tears. In civilian terms she barely moved, but to the eyes of an agent, she was practically weeping. "I like him too" he said quietly. But then he shrugged "Orders."

"Casey, please don't... I could..." her eyes darted this way and that as she thought frantically.

"Take him off grid? Make sure he never flashes again? Protect him from me? Or and army of men like me? This is the life we chose, Walker."

"Chuck didn't choose..." she whispered.

**Baby you can shout at me,  
But can't meet my eyes,  
I don't really need your love,  
I don't need your love. I got my  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Come-on, come-on, come-on,  
**

Orders. It was orders that made Chuck realise his situation.

When Bryce came back into his life at yet another of the most inconvenient moments of his life, Chuck had spoken to Casey.

Sarah had been busy at the time. Chuck tried not to think about that. And Chuck had asked Casey why he'd shot Bryce.

"Orders." Casey had said, as if Chuck had been a moron for asking.

Chuck figured out the next piece of the puzzle himself. The Intersect computer. Yes, the first one had been destroyed.

But the plans would still be on file somewhere. And Occam's Razor led him to the conclusion that the government would build it again. After all, once you've made the first one, you know how to build it again. And the second time around will be cheaper, since you know what to do now.

And of course once you've got a real one, probably in the heads of real spies, what possible use is one Charles Irving Bartowski, of the Encino Bartowski's?

OK, he could end up in a bunker for the rest of his life. Not the best option, but for the cost of a single bullet, there was a simpler and cheaper solution...

Orders... moron...

**Sitting on a beach drinkin'  
rocket fuels, oh yeah!  
Spent the whole night breaking  
all the rules, oh yeah!  
**

Because he fixed broken computers for eleven dollars an hour, Chuck knew how much patience people had for old and out of date computers. Not many five and a quarter inch floppies still out there for some reason.

No. Old and out of date computers were destroyed. If they weren't too old, some of the parts could be salvaged, but somehow he didn't think that was an option for himself.

As soon as the new Intersect computer was up and running, Chuck was dead. And the problem with Occam's Razor is, it's very hard to find a happy alternative once you've found the simplest solution.

Chuck didn't want to be dead.

He began to plan how to run. When Sarah had sat beside him on the beach that first morning, he'd thought of the options available to him. And she'd gently confirmed his thesis. There was nowhere he could run. Not from them.

Even then, she'd been gentle with him, he realised.

But that was almost a year ago. He'd grown some in that time.

Fake identification and passports. Covert bank accounts. They were...fun. Chuck had had fun when Sarah at first, but then Casey too had shown him how these things were done.

Once you knew how, it was depressingly easy, actually.

**Mendin' every minute of the day before,  
Watching the ocean, watching the shore,  
Watching the sunrise and thinkin'  
there could never be more,  
Never be more, yeah!  
**

So, Chuck ended up with the task of creating covers for the team. He found he was good at it. Not just IDs, but whole covers, phone and gas bills. Tax records, a whole fake life. A lot of it was never used, and he recycled. Chuck prided himself on keeping at least two covers in advance all the time. The truth was he had up to ten in advance most of the time. Once he realised what was going to happen.

Casey and Sarah never knew the extras he'd made. He'd moved more money than he ever thought existed into accounts for these covers, moving back into the coffers once done.

Seven million dollars. That was what he figured he would need. And that was being frugal. Once upon a time, that figure would have been a fortune, but after a few months, it was practically pocket change to these guys. Chuck was shuffling another eight hundred and seventy million around. It wasn't like he was stealing it, he had authorisation to create these lives.

It sounded like a lot, but it wasn't. It was enough, and that was all. And that would probably only buy him ten years. After that, he would either be dead, or, he hoped, no one would care anymore. Option 'B' was Chuck's preferred option.

**Well anytime you wanna find me find me,  
I don't have a telephone,  
I'm another world away,  
But I'll always feel at home, with my  
**

Casey knocked on the front door.

"Hi John" smiled Ellie. A little puzzled.

"Is Chuck...?" Casey asked, wearing the Buy More green shirt. He was here to car pool with Chuck.

"I thought he was out with Sarah. He wasn't here when we got home last night."

Casey kept his face still "No problem, I must have forgotten."

As soon as the door closed he was on the phone "Walker! Where's Chuck!"

Sarah answered on hands-free while she drove "He's not with you? I haven't seen him since the briefing last night" her heart missed a beat. Chuck. "Have you checked his locater?"

Casey's growl indicated that naturally he had, first thing "Shows he's in his room. Ellie says was gone when they got home last night. Walker, I have to ask. Did you warn him?"

She hesitated, but had to be honest "No. I... I wanted to... after we left the briefing... No. No warning." She swallowed, audibly.

Casey hesitated too "Could he have figured this out?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Chuck's smart" she admitted "I know you call him a moron, but you know that he's not. He's smart... the smartest man I've ever known..."

"*Grunt* You're on your way in? Right. Meet me in the new base. We need to advise ..."

"Casey we have to find him!"

"We're going to. Christ, this is a cluster f..."

**Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Come-on, come-on, come-on,  
come-on, come-on,  
**

He lived in Berlin for two months, before a flash of blonde hair spooked him.

Ironic really, since the Germans seemed pride themselves on their blondness. They were everywhere.

Casey was inside Chuck's Berlin address three minutes after Chuck drove calmly down the strass in his Audi. He drove calmly, but there was a pool of sweat at his back as he drove.

Sarah gave him one thing. She taught him how to do this. To her chagrin, he was better at it than she was. He never went anywhere without at least three exits available. That applied to coffee shops and nations. He always had three cover lives ready at any time.

It was after the first six months that Ellie had left a voice mail on Sarah's phone. Shit. He'd told Ellie. Told her everything.

"Sarah. This is Ellie. Sarah... is that even your name? You lied to me! Worse, you lied to Chuck! Was everything fake, Sarah? Fake Sarah...he loved you! LOVED you. Love, do you even know what that means?"

Sarah listened to the whole message, she didn't cry. She blew her nose a lot, but she didn't cry. She saved the message, very careful not to delete it.

**Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Come-on, come-on, come-on,  
come-on, come-on,  
**

He never 'painted himself into a corner.' South Africa, Australia and New Zealand were not available to him. They were dead ends. Bottle neck traps. Islands were an option only when there were exit strategies open. Indonesia and The Philippines kept him alive for six months. There were so many islands. Chuck lost weight, gained muscle mass from his outdoor lifestyle. His skin darkened in the sun. He would have liked to try Hawaii, but it was too isolated. A trap.

It was in DC that Sarah and Chuck saw each other for the first time in almost a year.

When he saw her he stopped in his tracks. The sudden movement caught her attention. Across the street from each other they looked at each other.

"Chuck..." she whispered.

"Sarah... I..." he called out, before realising what he was doing, and bolted for the Mall underground.

She gave chase, and for five minutes forgot she was supposed to call in any sighting.

Two days later she and Casey found his nest, abandoned, in one of the storage sections of the Smithsonian.

In Israel, he even used his own name, Bartowski. Sarah smiled when she found out. Casey even grunted an amused noise.

Near the eighteenth month, she discovered he even lived in her DC apartment for two weeks. The doorman complimented her on "picking a good one, this time." In some ways, it was truly the first time he'd shared her bed...

It was in Burbank, that his luck ran out. As he'd thought all those months ago, Sarah was the one to distract him. After they'd spent almost a minute lost in each others eyes, unable to speak.

In the end, she did give him warning.

"Casey" she breathed in horror, looking over Chuck's shoulder.

The shot hit him in the back of the neck. It was clean. Instantaneous. As he fell, she caught him with her name being shaped by his lips.

**Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Come-on, come-on, come-on,  
I left her for my, my my,  
**

Sarah retired from the CIA on a full pension. The Burbank debacle (both of them) had broken the CIAs enforcer. Beckman was amazed when she read the video log transcripts, and the psychiatrist's report that Walker had been able to function at all in the hunt for Bartowski. Both agents had confirmed the body was that of Bartowski, and the DNA from the autopsy confirmed it.

Beckman knew that Walker had been compromised by the Intersect, but the report made it clear Walker could never function again as an agent. Even analysis was not really an option for her.

Casey opted for early retirement too. He was nearing fifty. That is ancient for a field operative. The psychiatrist's report on Casey reported he was compromised too. Damn Bartowski, thought Beckman.

.

She moved into Casey's old apartment, since the NSA owned it. The titles were signed over to Sarah Irving. She dreaded meeting Ellie, but there was no way she could live anywhere else, now.

From the moment she'd met him, Chuck had been her home.

Ellie just stared at Sarah, standing in her door way. Neither said anything, but Ellie stepped aside and allowed Sarah in. It took three bottles of red, a box of tissues each, and the night ended with Devon carrying Sarah to Chuck's cold bed, for the two to come to an arrangement. Chuck might have been dead, but Sarah loved him, and that made up for a lot in Ellie's eyes.

.

Weeks dragged into months. Sarah found a job. She laughed for the first time in ages at the thought of what Chuck would say at her teaching self defence in her little dojo. She quickly became popular with the movie studios. Ever since Matrix, the movies had loved realistic fight scenes. She taught famous actors the meaning of pain.

It was two years since he'd run. When she came home, he was waiting for her.

"Chuck..." she breathed at the sight of him standing in her living room. The same one, when he'd realised it was time to run.

And they were in each others arms. He held her tight, running his hands through her hair, breathing in the scent he loved.

"Hi..." he said, and then he kissed her.

When she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her "I love you Sarah"

"Chuck, I love you too. Is Casey...?"

"Yeah, he's in the next room. Thought he'd give us a moment. Lady feelings, you know... Casey" Chuck called.

"Walker" said a smiling Casey, as he came in, seeing the two still entwined.

"It's Irving, now actually" said Sarah "but thank you for looking after Chuck while I got set up."

Casey didn't actually blush, but it looked like he was trying to move the kitchen floor tiles with his feet "Well, he's not as bad as he used to be."

"Nah, I'm still me. He's just mellowed a bit, without you to balance out his oestrogen levels" grinned Chuck at Sarah. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you for killing me, Casey."

"Anytime. Shame we did kill you though, you'd have made a pretty good spy, Chuck. There was some nice work there..."

Chuck held Sarah tight, looking at his love "I had a good teacher."

**Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Cheap wine and a three-day growth,  
Come-on,**

* * *

**A.** I have shamelessly plagiarised Chuck's 'Occam's Razor' scene from **Course Jester**'s magnificent "Sarah vs the Second First Date."

After I got hooked, I think that was the first story I 'added to favourites.'

-o0o-


End file.
